hieloyfuegofandomcom-20200216-history
Tema del foro:Encuestas/@comment-7136245-20130322222130/@comment-24964077-20140724165705
XD. Yo soy de la opinión que el mundo sería un lugar mejor si Daenys no hubiese tenido esa visión profética. No estoy de acuerdo en que la unificación de los distintos reinos sea algo positivo, no al menos así. ¿Existe un Consejo donde las diferentes provincias puedan debatir y dirimir sus asuntos -ahorraría muchas guerras-, o es que el "juego de tronos" es el único impulso que existe para tomar decisiones políticas en Poniente? ¿Es más importante la unificación, aunque sea bajo la mano de hierro de un tirano, que la libertad, la independencia y las distintas culturas de cada Reino? ¿tienen algún tipo de representación los diferentes Lords o tienen que dedicarse a hacer la pelota y ganar la simpatía del rey de turno. Yo diría que no. Visto así se podría defender que la campaña de Hitler de conquistar toda Europa se hizo con objetivos benéficos y para terminar los conflictos entre naciones. Yo no creo que los Stark estén emparentados con los Targaryen. Conviene recordar que hay más familias valyrias aparte de los Targaryen, y que en cualquier caso desconocemos de qué época es esa visión de bran, podrían haber estado emparentados con cualquier otra familia valyria. Pero yo si nos guiamos sólo por el pelo blanco veo un parentesco más probable: los Otros. Está la historia del Rey de la Noche (que yo sospecho que fue un Stark) y además se menciona un dato muy interesante sobre Hielo, el espadón ancestral de la casa Stark: resulta que la hoja es más antigua que la empuñadura, pero que el nombre es aún más antiguo que la hoja. Es decir, existió una primera espada de la que sólo se conserva el nombre: el hecho de que haya desaparecido y que se llamase Hielo me lleva a pensar que estaba hecha en puro hielo, como las armas de los Caminantes. El acerodragón es (desde mi punto de vista) el material con el que se hacen las armas del bando del Fuego, para luchar contra el Hielo, aunque pudieron hacerlo incluso inconscientemente. En cualquier caso yo no lo considero benéfico de por sí, no deja de ser un material que se emplea en principio sólo para fabricar armas. Los Niños del Bosque (si no me equivoco) usan obsidiana y flechas de obsidiana y madera de arciano para defenderse. Creo que el Trono de Piedramar está hecho también de obsidiana (se menciona que se hizo a partir de un bloque de roca negra que arrastró el mar a sus costas) Yo creo que la obsidiana se llama vidriagón ni más ni menos que porque ese es el nombre que le dieron los Targaryen o los valyrios, pero hasta donde yo sé no tiene nada que ver con ellos. Creo que es una roca volcánica (esa sería toda su relación con los dragones) y lo de las velas probablemente sea una perversión (por parte de los valyrios) de la magia de los Niños para sacar partido de sus dotes. Igual que los Eternos parecen una perversión made in qarth de la magia de los verdevidentes. Creo que puede haber vidriagón en Ashai por dos motivos: como dije más arriba los nuevos datos de A'' ''World of Ice and Fire invitan a pensar que hubo Niños del Bosque en Essos y por otro lado yo siempre he sospechado que Essos y Poniente podrían seguir conectados entre Ashaii y las Tierras del Eterno Invierno. Y sí, veo probable que los dragones vengan de Ashai (los huevos de dragón de Dany se encontraron allí según Ilyrio), y también creo que Ashaii es la sede y lugar donde se creó el culto a R'llor, pero es que yo veo intenciones claramente negativas en esto. No veo que tiene de bueno. Ashaii es llamada Tierra de Sombras, y Melissandre insiste en que las sombras son sus aliadas. Me da a mí que en esas tierras hay bichos mucho más terribles que los que hemos visto más allá del Muro y que los sacerdotes rojos aparte de poco enterados, son unos mentirosos. Yo lo veo como una guerra a tres bandas: no sabemos mucho de los Otros pero diría que parte de su táctica se basa en el miedo (suelen dejar supervivientes), diría que los sacerdotes de R'llor se centran en el engaño, y los Niños del Bosque en la verdad y el conocimiento. A mí también me intriga mucho el Ojo de Dioses. Ese ritual de sangre al que te refieres que realizan los Niños, wilma, ¿cuál es? si te refieres a la visión de bran ante un arciano, eso no lo hacen los Niños y si lo dices por la pasta de arciano que come Bran, yo también sospecho que pueden haberla aliñado con Jojen XD, pero aún no es algo confirmado. Yo también tengo tendencia a enrollarme en cada post, sobretodo con estos temas, espero que sepáis perdonármelo XD. En el tema de profecías, se que hasta ahora de una forma más rebuscada o más evidente, se han ido cumpliendo, pero soy más bien de la opinión del maestre Marwin: ''-'"Una profecía es como una mujer traicionera: te la chupa, gimes de placer, y piensas «Qué bien, qué maravilla, cómo me gusta...». Y de repente aprieta los dientes, y los gemidos se transforman en gritos. Gorghan decía que esa era la naturaleza de las profecías: te arrancan la polla de un mordisco en cuanto te descuidas."'''